ultimate_dragon_ball_z_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamcha (canon)/ Mystery idiot 50
|-|Dragon Ball= |-|Dragon Ball Z= |-|Dragon Ball Super= Summary Yamcha (ヤムチャ) is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super, also making a few appearances in Dragon Ball GT. A former desert bandit, Yamcha was once an enemy of Goku, but quickly reformed and became a lifelong friend and ally. Brave, boastful and dependable, Yamcha is a very talented martial artist and one of the most gifted Humans on Earth, possessing skills and traits that allow him to fight alongside his fellow Z Fighters when major threats loom. However, by the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he is largely outclassed by both his allies and their enemies, and thus retires from fighting. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | 8-B | 6-C | Low 5-B | 5-B Name: '''Yamcha '''Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 47 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human martial artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Flight, The ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up planets), Energy sensing Attack Potency: Wall level (Held his own against Goku and knocked Chi-Chi out) | Building level (Below Goku at the time) | City Block level (Should be no weaker than Tao Pai Pai) |''' Island level (Was able to fight against Kami for a period of time) | '''Small Planet level (Easily beat a Saibamen, though was killed by its Self-Destruct after letting his guard down) | Planet level (His power grew enough that Dr. Gero and Android 19, who had knowledge of Goku's power during his battle with Vegeta, believed Yamcha to be Goku) Speed: Superhuman | Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed | Hypersonic+ (Roughly even in speed with Tien Shinhan) | At least Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ (Kept up with a Saibamen and dodged its tackle) | Relativistic (Should be at least on par with Saiyan Saga Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | City Block Class | Island Class | Small Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Building level | City Block level | Island level | Small Planet level (Took attacks from the Saibaman he was fighting. It needed to self-destruct to take him down) | Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Used to carry a sword Intelligence: Quite high considering he was able to live in one of the deadliest deserts in Dragon Ball. Weaknesses: Yamcha can't survive in the vacuum of space, and is both quite cocky and arrogant which Word of God states led to his death during the battle with the Saiyans. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense:' The ability to sense ki energy, which Yamcha learned while training on Kami's Lookout. *'Kamehameha:' Yamcha is able to pull off the basic Kamehameha attack. *'Wolf Fang Fist:' Yamcha's trademark attack. It is a very fast series of powerful punches, swipes, and kicks. Before the attack, a wolf's howl can be heard, along with an aura around Yamcha. **'Blinding Wolf Fang Fist:' A one-hit variant of the Wolf Fang Fist. **'Neo Wolf Fang Fist:' An upgraded version of the Wolf Fang Fist. *'Spirit Ball:' One of Yamcha's signature moves. He produces a concentrated ball of energy from his palm, and is able to precisely control its directional pattern using two fingers to guide it. **'Extra Large Spirit Ball:' A much more powerful version of the Spirit Ball, and is even bigger than Yamcha himself. Key: Pilaf Saga | 21st Budokai | 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Android Saga Category:Canon Profiles Category:Mystery idiot 50